Dina's backstory (kawaii glaceon)
by Dina the Glaceon
Summary: This is my fursona backstory


**Disclaimer: Dina's backstory is graphic. It is for 18+. Also thank you nick for helping :3**

Dina was born as a purple eevee, this was because she had a genetic abnormality. Her mother was a flareon and her dad a sylveon their names were John and Eva. Dina had two brothers and a sister who were normal coloration. Their names were Nick, Robert, and Jane. Dina was the youngest in her family and was very different from her brothers and sister, not eating right away she would make herself distant from her brothers and try to get closer to her sister and mother for 6 pokemon years(1 human year).

The family was forced to move upwards towards Ten'i Village as Stark Mountain was soon to erupt. They moved as far away as they could and found themselves lost in a tundra. While Jane and Dina were on their mother's back dina fell off and was knocked unconscious. When Dina awoke she was hopeless and wandered endlessly for two days before she found a large rock covered in ice as she went to inspect it she felt an urge to touch it. Not using reason she touched it and started feel warmer she passed out in the snow and when Dina woke she realised that she had evolved.

Dina started to search for her family, but when she found them she saw claw markings on her family. Dina wanted revenge but she looked down and saw a bloody mess of bodies and when she looked down at her paws she saw a magenta color and realised that she was even more different now. Dina buried her family and made a little home for herself by digging into the first hill she found. While looking for food she stumbled across a forest at the base of Stark Mountains in the forest she met the trainer James(A 6"2 boy with blond hair and green eyes) who beat her in battle and caught her. Dina was very defiant with James and would tackle him when she had the opportunity. James released her back into the wild but kept finding her, but he did not capture her because he wanted to see her be free. Dina was walking with James thru Metagross Mountain when out of nowhere a wild metagross caused a rockslide that killed James and his pokemon, Dina however jumped out of the way and lived thru the tragedy and became very lonely.

While going to James grave on the mountain she was attacked by a Houndoom when a Lucario saved her. She thanked the Lucario and asked for a name but all she got was "Choose one", so Dina choose Lucky as the Lucarios name and he accepted the name. they would stay with each other and sleep on opposite sides of the same cave at the base of the north-easternmost mountain on the main island. Lucky and Dina were scavenging for berries when lucky got into a fight with a Machamp owned by the trainer Kai(Kai has black hair that is messy and he has grey rings around his pupils)his Machamp quickly and swiftly defeated lucky and caught him. Which caused Dina to attack Kai who looked at Dina and said "You're very cute, wanna be a part of my team?". She quit biting Kai and looked confused. Confused and angry she bit him again and Kai took that as a yes. So in her confusion he used an ultra ball to capture her. At first Dina struggles as much as she could but she got to exhausted after all the struggling and she succumbed to Kai's ultra ball.

She defied Kai at first but was being treated nicer because of her defiance. She realised this and started trying to be nicer to Kai. Dina trained with him and received the nickname "Kawaii".

A few days later they were captured by Team Galactic who at the time were trying to fuse pokemon and humans because some humans had an extra set of inactive cells that were similar to a pokemon's cells. These were called "Poke-cells" and "Poke-cells" were specifically similar to a certain pokemon, the research took place in the basement of Celestic town historical research center. Kai had more "Poke-cells" than the other people they had tested on but his were more similar to an umbreons cells.

They stole an umbreon and started the fusion. After the fusion was done Kai came out with two rings one on his left arm the other on his right they glowed black and Kai shot a shadow ball out of his left hand. blowing up the machines in the process he ran to his pokeballs took them and sprinted out of the checked on all of his pokemon and saw Dina had an open fracture and she was bleeding badly, so he rushed her to a pokemon center where she was treated for her injuries. they later Went to Kai's apartment in Daybreak town to stay. Dinas leg was in a cast for 2 months before it healed correctly.

After two long months of waiting Dina's leg was finally healed and now she had to learn to walk on it all over again. She was happy to start walking normally again. Her leg was healing at an extraordinary rate. When Kai and Dina were at the pokemon center the tests on her leg showed accelerated cell regrowth in her body. the surviving Team Galactic members said that "We have found a way to accelerate the regrowth of cells in pokemon 3 months before the Poke-cells were discovered." The police took this as a threat towards the pokemon nature. It has been 2 human years and 2 human months(13 pokemon years). Dina is a 16 year old glaceon and Kai is a 20 year old human male when Dina can walk normally without pain for the first time.

Lucky started to get antsy so she decided to challenge Dina to a sparring match to hone his skills but the loser has to serve the winner food. Dina happily noded and so they both went outside to find a suitable place to battle. After about ten minutes of searching they both agree on a suitable place and begin to spar.

As soon as the battle begins Lucky comes out strong with a quick attack which knocks Dina right under a tree, while Dina is getting up Lucky swings uses force palm at Dina but she is already up and sends an ice beam directly at him! Lucky is frozen in his tracks. Dina digs a hole while Lucky is still frozen. When Lucky thaws out he is wondering where Dina went, when out of nowhere Lucky falls thru the ground! Where Dina tackles him and declares herself the winner of the match.

Thank you for reading this chapter of the backstory for Dina (Kawaii) the glaceon.


End file.
